Breaking Ways
by Iolar
Summary: Sequel to 'Breaking Point'. The Wizardry World reacts to their newfound peace. Tommy, the Rangers, and Harry learn how to deal with the major changes in their lives and a new 'enemy' soon shows. - currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'Breaking Point'. I suggest anyone that has not read 'Breaking Point' read that story first as this one is based off the situations described within. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from these words.

**Chapter 1**

Harry saw the headline on Hermione's copy of the special edition Evening Prophet and immediately pulled the paper from her hands and ran to the Slytherin tables. "Tommy! Look at this!" He shoved the paper towards the other boy. "Siri's free!"

Tommy laughingly took the paper but didn't so much as glance at it. "I know. That's the other thing Dad was working on. He found the rat and convinced him to confess." With a flick of his wrist, he sent the paper back to Hermione, who was looking quite put out. "You do know we get the paper over here too, bro?"

Harry blushed, both at the question and the still unfamiliar yet greatly accepted title. "Yeah. Sorry. Just excited. My godfather's free. _Finally!_"

Rand scooted over a bit motioned Harry to sit between him and Tommy. "It is worthy of excitement, little brother. But sit, eat dinner with us. You will see your godfather soon enough."

Harry took the seat. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing too important," Tommy assured.

"No." Draco snorted and said, heavy with sarcasm, "Just an _enlightening_ debate between Tommy, Rand, and Billy over the intergalactic political environment and the current state of flux among many simply because 'Tommy Oliver' is really Tom Uainedragan."

"What are you trying to figure out?"

"The basics," Tommy said. "Who are friends, enemies, allies, neutrals, and who remains undecided still. The only thing we're agreeing on is that everything's changed enough that we don't know where most anyone stands."

"What did change?" Daphne Greengrass questioned. "I get that your father stopped attacking our world when he found out you were his missing son. But what does that really matter on all these worlds you're talking about?"

Hearing her question, Jason and Zack stood from the Gryffindor table and joined them. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Dennis Creevey, Fred and George Weasley followed, standing as close to the Rangers as they could. This drew the attention of the other Houses and Trini immediately stood, motioning for Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood to accompany her as she too joined the Slytherin table. Kat walked over but none of Hufflepuff was curious enough to follow.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Daphne was asking why the change in our world's status would effect the intergalactic scene," Billy responded.

Kat frowned for a second then smiled as she sat down. "I don't really get that either. I guess the team must have a lot of contact with other worlds. I mean, Rand here's a prince of his world and Tommy just called their empire up for help."

Tommy blinked in surprise at this description. "I suppose that is basically what I did."

"Basically how the Power Rangers of Earth started," Jason began, "is Rita escaped her prison and attacked where the one that trapped her was stationed. Zordon, and the Command Centre here on Earth. He called on the original five of us and … well, everyone in the 'verse figured we'd be dead in a week but by then Zordon could have a 'real' force here. Only we didn't die. We _won_. That was an unheard of accomplishment anywhere, let alone from such a young species. So our stories started circulating the 'verse. We became legendary."

"Then Rita took it to a new level," Trini took over. "There was this tournament that Jason had agreed to do before the whole Ranger thing came up. Everyone figured he'd win even then. But this new guy came into town and entered at the last minute. Tommy. And everything changed. They tied, and that drew Rita's attention. Or maybe it just added to the attention our naturally powerful friend drew anyway. Whatever the real reasons, she abducted Tommy and put a spell on him, making him fight for her. He became an instant legend, infamous on 'our' side of things, and our reputations grew tremendously simply from surviving those battles. Then we freed him."

"And the 'legend' he'd created under the spell was nothing to what he did when freed," Zack said, grinning. "That first year, our combined legend grew so much that other Ranger teams, ones that had been fighting before our grandparents were even born, those Rangers started coming to Earth to meet us. They said we inspired them. It was freaking amazing. Then Lord Zedd arrived. And we stood against him for four years. That's unheard of. It never took him a whole year to end any conflict before. He was totally undefeated.

Tommy took over. "My father is one of the most Powerful to ever have existed. His enemies fear him more than anything else, many forces that were legendary in their own right refused to face him, ran from him rather than risk facing him. We didn't. We fought and we never lost. So we became something more than legendary to many of the PC - Zordon's government, and their allies. Or more to the point, Zedd's enemies. We've also taken out many smaller forces that have tried to get a grip on our world during those years. Completely destroyed forces that many thought unstoppable."

Rand said, "The main reason for all of this is Tommy himself. He is the one spoken of by all Ranger teams when they need something to help them through the hard times. His is the name the rally to. He is the Green Dragon Thunder Ranger of Earth, Master Warrior. More than that, he is a Warrior Independent when less than a hundred exist anymore. He is Grid Master. I doubt there are a dozen that can claim that honor yet this child did so before his fifteenth year. I suspect the next youngest would be Lord Zedd himself and he is over 70,000 years old I'm sure you see the difference."

"The only real thing that's changed is I know who I am," Tommy stated. "Dad won't attack our world, won't try to claim it or anything. As far as he's concerned, Earth is mine. If I choose to leave it as it is, that's as far as he'll go with it. I have my father back. I have my life. - In the PC's views though, what they considered their greatest warrior has turned out to be their worst enemy's son. In their view, their most respected Ranger team has allied with their worst enemy and they are likely afraid. Their fear is the danger. They might attempt something against Earth because they fear us."

"If their so called legendary teams run from your father, wouldn't they just stay away? I mean, wouldn't you and your father in the same place, standing together, be scarier to them?" George Weasley questioned.

"It they truly think about it, possibly," Tommy agreed. "However many such decisions aren't made logically. Emotionally, they might choose to strike first before they can find out if we would strike at them or not."

"Which brings us right back to that argument Harry interrupted for us all," Draco drawled. "Would you kindly not restart it again."

Tommy smirked. "What's wrong, Dray? Can't keep up?"

"On politics of places I've never heard of before, Tommy. I can 'keep up' just fine on Wizardry politics."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from the table and throwing his arms around the older man. "You're here!"

888

Continued - Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andros pulled the cloak tighter around himself as he entered the throne room. Many of the most infamous villains were already present though the lord of darkness himself remained noticeably absent. He gave thanks for that even as he worked his way through the crowd to place himself near his target. Astronema, the evil woman who had been part of the attack on his world. He stayed a short distance from her as he listened to the conversations around him. Mostly everyone seemed to be trying to outdo each other. Just what he'd expect from a gathering of villains.

Lord Zedd entered the room, Goldar and Scorpina behind and to either side of him, and the gathering fell to their knees in silence. Playing the part, Andros did as well so as not to give himself away as a spy. Rita was noticeable in her absents. Andros wondered about that. Last he'd heard, Rita Repulsa was working directly under the lord of darkness.

Lord Zedd sat upon his throne. "Raise," he loftily ordered. "Take your seats."

Once everyone was seated, facing him expectantly, Zedd continued, "My son has been found."

"On the primitive world that has yet to travel much beyond their own moon?" Divatox questioned, drawing Zedd's ire.

"My son, your Prince is most fond of this 'primitive world', woman," he growled. "While primitive, this world has been defended by a team of elite Rangers for years. Even you, as ignorant and foolish as you are, must be aware of the exploits of the local Rangers."

Andros wondered which team they referred. When following Astronema, he hadn't paid much attention to his actual location, simply making sure not to loose sight of her. The Megaship had been damaged where he wasn't sure of any of it's readings. Maybe the local Rangers would assist him in repairs, and tell him exactly where he was. He'd need to make sure they were aware of the dark prince's presence on their world anyway.

Dark Specter questioned, "Is that why we are here? To take on those elite Rangers while you retrieve our Prince?"

"No." Lord Zedd leaned back in his throne, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips. "There is no need. My son has full control of the Power Rangers. They are his in every way." His gaze swept the gathering even as Andros froze in shock. "Understand this," Zedd growled warningly. "_No one_ is to interfere in any way with this planet. This is the Prince's world, his wishes alone are of any importance to this world's future. Any aspirations any of you might have for this world are to be forgotten. I will brook no disobedience in this matter."

"But my fiancé…" Divatox wailed.

"Is beyond your reach, woman," Zedd growled. "Forget him, go home now. Or it's a Traitor's Death."

A thrill of shock ran through the gathering. Such a sentence showed Zedd was completely serious in claiming the world for his son alone.

Astronema watched this in silence. It seemed her plans were cancelled. Unless she could come up with a good reason to stay in the area … Her gaze swept the gathering, and landed on a small cloaked figure. One she'd noticed watching her closely throughout the day. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure ignored her. Lord Zedd, however, did not. "Is there a problem, Astronema?"

"Yes my Lord," she said and pointed to the cloaked figure. "That is a spy." She was only guessing but she figured Zedd would forgive her a mistake.

Andros jumped up as everyone turned their attention to him, and began fighting his way out. Soon, the cloak was pulled free, revealing his Astro Ranger uniform. Several of the villains hesitated and Andros used this hesitation to maneuver himself closer to escape.

"He's not one of the Prince's Rangers," Goldar growled in annoyance as he took in their hesitations. "Powers, do you think our own Prince would send a spy?"

The villains redoubled their efforts in response to Goldar's words but the hesitation had been enough. Andros cleared the room and quickly returned to his ship. Many followed after him and Astronema, whose ship was closest to his, fired at him as he pulled away from the moon. The blast hit his engines leaving him no choice but to head for the nearest planet. The one he'd just heard was in the control of his enemies.

888

Continued - Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andros managed to activate sensors and locate a source of Grid Power on the world below. The readings suggested an old Ranger base, now destroyed but he knew the ruins of such a place would still be his best bet for finding a way to repair his ship. With every system failing around him, it took all he had to force the ship's course in the direction of the Grid reading. He followed the readings, trying to see how close or far from his goal he would land - something hit him in the back of the head and he fell into darkness.

888

Astronema followed the Astro Megaship until the last moment, watched it crash into the planet then veered off and returned to the moon palace.

"My Lord," she said. "That was the Red Astro Ranger. While he is the only Astro Ranger, he is a stubborn fool and likely to make trouble for your son. I would request permission to go-"

"You are not allowed on Earth, Astronema," Zedd cut her off.

"As you wish. Would it be permissible for me to stay here, my Lord?" she purred. "In case you need information on the Astro Ranger?"

Zedd thought on that for a moment. If the Ranger did cause his son trouble, it would be best to have a source of knowledge nearby. But he didn't believe for a second the girl wasn't planning something else. She'd always seemed obsessed with the Astro Rangers. There was something about that obsession that seemed … off. Something else to it all. That he couldn't place why that was made him hesitant to let her stay anywhere near his son yet at the same time, if she was near him then Zedd was more likely to unwrap that mystery. "You may stay. But defy my orders and it will be the last mistake you ever make.

888

"Carlos did you see that?" TJ asked.

Carlos glanced back at his friend as he helped Ashley over a taller rock. "You mean that huge spaceship that just crashed down into the canyon near us? Yeah. Kinda noticed it."

Cassie took a drink from her water bottle before commenting, "Why don't we check it out?"

"What if it's an enemy of the Power Rangers though?" Ashley wanted to know.

"Then it'll be a good thing we all studied under the Red and Green Rangers then huh," TJ said to this. The others grinned. It was still amazing just to think about their school friends being the Power Rangers. Almost as amazing as the fact they couldn't seem to tell anyone outside Angel Grove this fact. _Could not_ as in the words refused to pass their lips. It was an amazing level of Power shown in that alone and though they never said anything even to each other, they each yearned to be part of that. They wanted it enough that the thought of ending up in the middle of a Ranger battle wouldn't keep them away from an alien tech.

"What are we waiting for?" Carlos said, grinning as he led the others off.

888

Sirius shook his head in slight confusion. "Harry, slow down. You're not making sense here."

"You just don't get it."

"You said you died. You look alive to me."

"I _said_ I died and Tommy brought me back," Harry responded, grinning. "And we're brothers now."

Tommy spoke up, commenting, "It's a Power of my family line."

Sirius turned to him and a thrill of recognition shot through him. "The man that caught the rat …"

"My father. Since Harry's one of my brothers now we had to take care of his family." Tommy smiled at him. "I'm Tommy Uainedragan."

"So Mr. Uainedragan …"

"That's not the right title," Rand commented. "It's …"

"Just call me Tommy."

Sirius nodded. "Tommy. Could you explain how my godson died and came back? What happened to hurt him, whose responsible so I can make them pay …"

"That won't work. It's Voldemort's fault and he's already dead," Tommy laughingly responded. "It was over the holidays, Voldemort decided to crash the party and he annoyed me."

"Annoyed!" Draco reacted. "Remind me never to annoy you."

"Well he tried to kill me with a weak Green power," Tommy said. "Anyway when I killed him, I several pathways connected to him that I destroyed first. He'd created Horcruxes. Harry was one. When I found out one was a living being, I went to him and … as he was passed the point of any other method of survival, long story short I decided to offer him life in a connection to me. So we're family."

_The most powerful dark wizard of our age and this child writes him off as an annoyance?_ Sirius thought to himself. _He just swats him down like nothing? My godson was a Horcrux and … despite this he's still alive._ Sirius grinned, pushing the questions aside as irrelevant in the light of Harry's life. "I -"

Tommy's communicator chimed and the Rangers were immediately around him. He answered and the voice of his command ship's computer said, "A PC ship has crash landed outside Angel Grove and is issuing a distress signal."

"Life signs?" Tommy questioned.

"Five within the area."

Tommy turned his attention to his team. "Billy and Kat with me. Jas, Rand to the command ship. Scan the area and see what info you can get me. Zack, Trini, hold ready in case we need you."

Without another word, the Rangers and Rand teleported out.

888

Continued - Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ship was totaled. Andros could tell that immediately upon regaining consciousness, even with the small amount he could see from his position prone on the floor. It wasn't a comforting thought. Even less comforting though was the fact he'd been trying to push himself up for several minutes now and he was still on the floor. He fell onto his back and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to gather his flagging strength. The ship was filled with smoke now, he could see flames around some consoles but none seemed too close to him at the moment. He gave thanks he was still morphed or the smoke would have overwhelmed him by now.

His head aching, he tried to discover why. Something hit him, he vaguely remembered. Was someone on the ship with him? That thought lent him the strength he needed to finally make it to his feet and stumble over to the pilot seat. _No intruder,_ he thought to himself upon seeing where his chair had been. The inner wall paneling covered the seat and a large area around, some of the ship's outer armor also lay nearby. Luckily it missed him or even morphed he would have died. _Astronema's last shot must have done more damage than I thought._

He stood there staring at the wreckage for a long moment until it finally occurred to him that standing in the middle of a burning ship doing nothing was not the smartest thing he could be doing. With that thought he turned his back on the destroyed bridge and stumbled his way towards storage.

888

A coughing fit stopped Ashley's progress through the wreckage. Cassie and TJ turned back towards her but she shook her head. A moment later, she caught her breath - as well as possible in the smoky atmosphere.

TJ commented softly, "If we don't get out soon we won't get out."

"I see someone," Ashley said, working her way over debris. "A Red Ranger. Not Jason."

The others joined her around the unconscious form of the morphed Red Ranger. "Yeah. Totally different look from our guys," Carlos said as he raised one of the Red Ranger's arms over his shoulders. "Let's get him out fast."

TJ grabbed his other arm and Cassie helped them as needed. Ashley picked up the case that slipped free of the Ranger's hand when the others lifted him. Working as fast as they could, they made their way out of the ship and towards a nearby alcove in the canyon walls.

888

"Bro, you hear me?" Jason asked as he took his seat on the bridge of Tommy's command ship.

'We're here,' Tommy responded. 'Just outside Angel Grove but we don't see any sign of a crash.'

"Rand's working narrowing the source. Seems to be the canyons." Jason waited a moment, knowing Tommy would teleport closer to the canyons south of town. "Seems the distress signal was delayed somehow."

'Delayed?' Jason could literally hear the frown in Tommy's tone. 'Still getting life signs?'

"Still five. Check east of your position."

'Smoke. We'll check it out.'

"Powers protect you, bro."

888

Carlos, TJ, and Cassie collapsed in a heap with the still unconscious Red Ranger almost as soon as they entered the slight protection of the alcove. Ashley dropped the case she'd carried and rushed over to her friends.

"We're okay," TJ assured his friend as he separated himself from the pile. "Just tired."

"Don't know about this guy though," Cassie said, trying to make the Ranger comfortable. "Wish our Rangers had told us something about first aid for them."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Can you see them admitting to needing first aid from anyone? Really?"

"Yeah. I can," Ashley said, turning to retrieve the Ranger's case once again. She huffed when she saw it had broken open and spilled on the ground. "They're real like that. Help me put his stuff back in here?"

Carlos and TJ joined her, Cassie just a moment later, gathering a few clothes that were so obviously not of Earth, some things they couldn't begin to name. Ashley reached for one of the last items and gasped in surprise. The moment she touched it, a yellow light surrounded her and the next thing she knew, she was morphed in a Yellow Ranger outfit matching styles to the still unconscious Red Ranger. Carlos and TJ turned to her when they heard her gasp, their hands each brushed over Power Coins and Carlos found himself a Black Ranger, TJ in Blue. "Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed.

Cassie saw this and hesitated on touching anything remaining on the ground. It was one thing to fantasize about having Ranger Powers, it was a completely different thing to see your friends suddenly get them off gathering spilled belongings of some alien Ranger they didn't know.

The Red Ranger moaned softly as he began to stir. "Wh-where am I?" he murmured. His head lifted and he saw the three morphed. He froze.

Cassie pushed herself off the ground. "You're safe. We found you unconscious and got you off your ship. Your case kind of spilled and we were just putting the stuff back in for you and -" She let out a screech and jumped back at the sight of a snake, falling to the ground. Onto the final Power Coin. A pink light surrounded her and she found herself as a Pink Ranger.

"Sorry," Ashley said. "We really didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Red said, though something in his tone said it wasn't. "The Coins choose their paladin. They wouldn't have bound with you if you weren't meant to have them." He stared at them for a long moment. "Perhaps it is for the best," he said, thinking aloud. "If the Dark Prince truly controls this world's native team now …"

"WHAT!" the four teens exclaimed. "They - they were fine just …" Carlos looked to his friends. How long ago had it been since the Rangers were in town?

"Last month?" TJ breathed. "Could something have happened to them in just a month?" TJ blinked in surprise. He'd thought to name them but it didn't come out. He knew the familiarity couldn't be spoken to those outside Angel Grove but he'd assumed he would be able to name them to another Ranger.

"Dark forces move quickly," Red responded. "From what I heard, it seems to have been a recent change."

"Then we need to help them. Free them," Cassie said.

When Red didn't say anything, Ashley said, "If someone took over control of that team then they're controlling them somehow. A spell or something. I don't know how that works but I do know those guys would never give up."

Red thought of that a moment. It was a better thought than a Ranger team choosing evil but saving them would be more dangerous than killing traitors. "We'll have to check them over and find out, Yellow."

"I'm Ashley."

"Cassie."

"Carlos."

"TJ."

"I'm Andros," he offered after a slight hesitation.

"So we're a Power Ranger team now? The five of us?"

"Astro Rangers." Another pause. "Welcome aboard," Andros grudgingly added.

"If the others are under a spell, we should get out of here," Cassie commented. When Andros looked likely to argue she pointed out, "You're still hurt and we need to know some things before we're all fighting together."

Andros nodded reluctantly. "You are correct. This is your world, where would be best to go?"

"The cabin," TJ said immediately.

888

Continued - Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy, Billy, and Kat morphed and entered the wrecked space ship. They methodically searched the remains but found no one, dead or alive. They regrouped a short ways off.

"They must have gotten out on their own," Kat said. "Still could be hurt so how do we find them?"

Tommy said, "Jas and Rand still can't pinpoint them, said more life signs are interfering now. Which suggests the cabins west of here, the lakeside cabins by Jason's family's place, or back towards town. But though the life signs are interrupting, that doesn't mean they've made it to those places."

Billy said, "Kat and I can head towards town scanning."

Tommy agreed, "That works. - Zack, Trini?"

'We're here,' came their immediate reply over the comm.

"'Port to the cabins west of my location. Jas, meet me at your lake cabin."

888

TJ and Ashley brought a few sandwiches and drinks into the sitting room where the rest of their team was gathered. They sat in silence as they ate, lost in thought.

Andros had allowed the girls to help him with his injuries and was now looking much better. He'd explained to them what it was to be an Astro Ranger, or any sort of Power Ranger, things Tommy's team never spoke about. After Andros finished speaking they all understood their instructors much better. They saw why they never spoke of some aspects. They wondered what they would have done if Tommy or Jason, any of them ever really explained what it was like as a Ranger. Would they have been in so big a hurry to rush to Andros ship? Honestly half or more of what Andros told them was just beyond imagination - painfully so. It made them think of Kimberly Harte. The Fallen Ranger.

Her sudden death was just so unreal. They couldn't believe she was gone, that one of the untouchable Power Rangers actually died. Yet Andros story didn't support that view. He would see Tommy's team's record as unreal as well but for the opposite reason. Rangers might live long lives but not when fighting against one of the major Imperial forces. Not when fighting against them alone. Not without the contested world's support - physical support. Yet Andros also said that Lord Zedd was the most powerful enemy, the most talented tactician, the most feared being in existence. Lord Zedd never took long to defeat any force. So how had Tommy and them managed the fight alone for five years, most of that time directly against this Lord Zedd?

"I don't get it," Carlos said after awhile. "Why's our war different?"

"Different how?" Andros asked.

"Rita Repulsa first attacked like five years ago. Lord Zedd took over or something about a year after that. You said these wars don't last long. That the worlds either fall or the dark forces move on. That Lord Zedd never failed. That no team's ever gone long in war without losing someone. But the Rangers - the other Ranger team's been fighting over five years now and the Pink Ranger's death a couple months ago is the only one they've lost. What's different?"

"Lord Zedd has been here four years?" Andros repeated. He shook his head. He'd never heard anything like it. How could he not hear about this, even if he was obsessed with finding Karone and defeating Astronema. The last few months he'd been busy enough fighting for his world, then with the evacuation and his following Astronema but before that he should have heard something. Was he so out of touch with the other Rangers of the PC?

What did that mean for them? He couldn't imagine Lord Zedd's tactics were any less formidable than usual. If these local Rangers stood against him that long then fell to the sway of the Dark Prince, what chance would he have against them? Especially with such young Rangers behind him. Even the goal of taking out the traitorous Rangers might be near impossible against such a team that could stand against Lord Zedd. With these teenagers being so set on _saving_ them though …

"Yeah. Maybe a little over-" TJ started only to be interrupted by the Green and Red Rangers teleporting into the room. The Astro Rangers jumped to their feet in shock, followed Andros in morphing before the two boys turned towards them. _Shit!_ TJ thought to himself. _How did I forget I was borrowing the cabin from Jason's parents? After Andros told us they're under a spell or something!_

Andros took one look at them and realizing the Green Dragon Thunder Ranger must be the Dark Prince, he attacked.

888

Continued - Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
